totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Francuskie Wybryki Natury
Totalna Porażka: Muzyczna Podróż - odcinek 3 Odcinek Chris w pokoju zwierzeń Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Muzycznej Podróży. Niemcy tutaj to właśnie tutaj nas zaprowadził Dave że mamy wylądować i go szukać. Ostatecznie Mordercy Nut znaleźli Dave wygrywając. Pożegnaliśmy Ezekiela za jego seksistowskie teksty. Zmartwiona Sky nie chciała się przyznać że zależy mu na Dave ale czy zależy jej bardziej niż Elli Przekonamy się Czytajcie. Po Czołówce Samolot Samolot *pierwsza klasa* ( Drużyna Mordercy Nut ) Rodney: Gdyby nie Ella nie bylibyśmy dzisiaj tutaj. Z Anna Maria: Gdyby nie Ella żałosne przecież to mój sojusz z Szefem Hatchetem gdybym nie miała sojuszu z Szefem to byśmy nie wygrali. Niestety muszę milczeć. Sugar: Wypraszam sobie Ella nic wielkiego nie zrobiła Katie: Ella przecież zaczarowała niedźwiedzia. Sadie: Gdyby nie ona niedźwiedź nie szedł za nami. Z Rodney: Sky i Ella są obie słodkie nie wiem której powiedzieć że ją kocham. Ella miła pomocna laska zaś Sugar nie dobra ale śmieszna laska. Trudny wybór. Trent: Słuchajcie postarajmy się dzisiaj wygrać nie chcę tracić tego Lighting: Wiadomo kto by chciał stracić te wszystkie dobre pożywne dania. Samolot *druga klasa* ( Drużyna Zagłuszaczy Mikrofonów ) Eva: Jednego palanta mniej. Sky: Zrozumcie Dave wróci do siebie i będzie wszystko z nim w porządku dajmy mu szansę. Dave: Dzięki Sky że się o mnie tak martwisz. Dawn: Wierzymy ci Sky ale musimy dzisiaj wygrać. Sky: Wygramy obiecuje. Tyler: Ziomy patrzcie wieżę Eiffla widać. Staci: Wiecie że mój praprapradziadek budował tą wieże. *B piszę*: to nie możliwe przecież jesteś z Stanów Zjednoczonych. Dawn: B spokojnie nie wiadomo jak było więc możemy sobie tak pomyśleć. *Chris w głośnikach*: Zaraz lądujemy. Przed samolotem: Tyler: Francja elegancja. *B piszę*: musimy to dzisiaj wygrać Sky: Wygramy Tyler: Tak na pewno to wygramy !! Ella: To nie ma sensu Sugar: Racja więc zrezygnuj Chris: Przestań dołować Elle , Sugar tylko ja mogę was gnębić. Chris: Okej waszym zadaniem będzie zrobić kapitanowi drużyny makijaż w stylu Tyler: To ja pójdę po kosmetyki. *pobiegł* Chris: ale macie zrobić tylko z tego co szef wam da *Szef Hatchet rzuca* Drużynie Zagłuszaczy Mikrofonów czerwoną szminkę i pomarańczowy makijaż. Drużynie Morderców Nut brązową szminkę i czerwony makijaż. oraz dodatkowo farbę do włosów ale widzi to Chris i mówi Chris: Szefie to moja farba. Szef Hatchet: No sorka chris przez pomyłkę. Chris: Spotkamy się koło wieży eifla z kapitanami. my będziemy oceniać. a i macie pięć minut. Szef Hatchet: Idziemy na zakupy ?? Chris: Ta. Kolorowanie Morderców Nut: Rodney: To się zmyje prawda ?? Anna Maria: Nie dramatyzuj. Katie: Spokojnie pieknie będziesz wyglądać Sadie: Tak pięknie że będziesz zazdrościł że tak wcześniej nie wyglądałeś. Lighting: Skoro on poszedł to ja też może coś przyniosę z Francji. Ella nic nie robi smutna. Sugar: No no dziewczyny mamy talent zrobiłyśmy pięknego Rodneya. Trent: Dobrze że mnie nie miałyście malować. Kolorowanie Zagłuszaczy Nut Dawn: Dziewczyny szybciej. Eva: Staramy się jak się da. Dave: Ja sie na tym nie znam. :( Staci: Spokojnie mój praprapradziadek stworzył pierwszy makijaż. Sky: Dziewczyny prawie kończymy. *B piszę*: Tyler biegnie. Sky: Tyler mamy używać tego co mamy tylko. Tyler: ale znalazłem błyszczyk który używa Lindsay. będzię pięknie. Lighting zza krzaków robi zdjęcie telefonem. Eva: Ej co to był za flesz widziałem że jakiś mężczyzna robił zdjęcie. Dawn: Dobra użyjmy tego błyszczyku. Sky: Jesteś pewna ?? Dawn: Co się może stać. Przed wieżą Eiffla stoją Rodney i Dawn a dalej gdzieś ich drużyna Chris: Okej oceniamy z szefem. Anna Maria: 10 !! Chris: Okej zdejmujcie odsłońcie twarze *odsłania twarzę Dawn* Chris: Co to ma być ?? chcecie obrazić chociaż te usta dawn takie słodkie. Chris: Daje 2 Szef Hatchet: 9 Chris: Odsłoń ręcę od twarzy Rodney *odsłania ręcę* Chris: Co to do k*rwy ma być. Chris: Daje 0,5 to nie zasługuje na 1 Szef: Można zmienić wcześniejsze zdanie. Chris: Nie nie można. Szef: To daję 10. Chris: Chwila Anna Maria wołała 10 i dałeś im 10 masz im dać mniej od 10. Szef: no dobra 9 taki żarcik chciałem cię nabrać. Chris: okej więc dzisiaj wygrywają Zagłuszacze Mikrofonów. W tym samym czasie Lighting: Wysyła błyszczyk który trzymał Tyler. Chris: Okej więc pora na ceremonie. Chris chwila nowa wiadomość na messengerze. Chris: o nie nie cofam werdykt wygrywają Mordercy Nut !! Dawn: Ale czemu ?? Chris: Masz błyszczyk który używa Lindsay. Chris: Wasza kolej. W samolocie Sama Anna Maria z Szefem Hatchetem Anna Maria: Nie wiem jak to się stało ale prawie byśmy przegrali. Więc dziękuję że nas uratowałeś wysyłając to zdjęcie Szef Hatchet: Ale to nie ja. Anna Maria: Jak to nie ty ?? Szef Hatchet: Nie wiem kto zrobił ale musimy uważać aby nasz sojusz się nie wydał. W samolocie Mordercy Nut Ella: Chcę zrezygnować. Sugar: Rezygnuj póki masz czas. Rodney: Nie rób tego będziemy tęsknić Ella. Sugar: Będziemy tęsknić o nie my nie będziemy tęsknić Rodney. Trent: Nie warto mała przyjechałaś aby wygrać Ella: *Mówi cicho trentowi* przyjechałam tylko dla Dave i Sugar. Sadie: Co ci powiedziała ?? Katie: Co ci powiedziała ?? no powiedz. Z Lighting: Nasza Druzyna bezpieczna ale nie na długo. W samolocie Zagłuszacze Mikrofonów Dawn: Ja głosuje na siebie Tyler: A ja na siebie. Sky: To nie wasza wina mamy szpiega. Eva: Ja mówie widziałam kogoś ale nie wiem kogo kto robił nam zdjęcie ale znikł mi z oczu. Ceremonia Chris: Każdy z was oddał głos niektórzy zagłosowali na samych siebie. Chris: Pierwsza pianka dla Dave Z Dave: Posłuchałem głosu Sky aby zagłosować na Dawn Chris: Drugą osobą natomiast jest Sky Z Sky: Wybacz Dawn. Ale jesteś naszą kapitanką więc musiałam na ciebie zagłosować. bo ty ponosisz winę za porażki. Chris: Nastepną osobą bezpieczną jest Eva. Z Eva: Jedno słowo Tyler. Chris: Kolejną osobą bezpieczną jest Staci. Z Staci: Nie zagłosuję na moją przyjaciółkę pogieło was. Chris: Przedostatnią osobą jest B Z B pisząc: Miałem Wielki dylemat. kogo wybrać. z analizowałem i uważam że to większa wina była Tylera. Więc zagłosowałem na niego. Chris: Więc odpadasz Tyler , ostatnie słowo ?? Ella: Stać rezygnuje. Chris: Odpada Tyler. Ella: Wywal mnie zamiast Tylera proszę. Chris: Albo zrobię wam większą niespodziankę. Ella i Tyler: Jaką ?? Chris: Zostajecie w grze Ella: Nieeee :( Tyler: Tak !! Chris: Ale ze zmianą drużyny. Tyler: Eh ok. Ella: No dobra. Chris: i to na Tyle w Totalnej Porażce Muzycznej Przygodzie. Z Lighting: Mam świetną taktykę. wywalę wszystkich i wejdę do finału znowu. Odcinek Poprzedni: Schowany Dave , Zmartwiona Sky - odcinek 2 odcinek następny: Heavy nie musi być tylko metal - odcinek 4 Galeria: Ciekawostki: Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Justynki